


When Skywarp Met Rumble

by vericus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Pre-Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the beginning of a beautiful and terrifying friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Skywarp Met Rumble

"Blah blah blah," said Starscream. Or something to that effect. Skywarp probably should have been paying attention, since his trine leader had that particularly bitchy tone in his voice that meant he'd be complaining about this meeting later, and if Skywarp didn't pay attention now, he'd be lost later. But in this one instance, Skywarp didn't really care. He could always blame it on Soundwave later, anyways - Starscream was always looking for a reason to complain about Megatron's newly promoted third in command.

In the mean time, however, Skywarp simply...stared. In abject fascination. It was a small, simple thing that had caught his attention, but Skywarp had always been the type of mech that found himself utterly fascinated by the small, unimportant things. Not that this particular thing was really unimportant, but it definitely was small.

It was also, Skywarp realized with a start, staring back at him.

"Y'want something, Seeker?" Rumble snapped, interrupting whatever Starscream had been bitching about.

"I've never actually met a literal ground-pounder," Skywarp said after a beat, tilting his head to the side and leaning over the table to get a closer look at the symbiote, now that he didn't need to hide his interest.

"Yeah, that's right, I can pound the ground and make it shake. Whatsit to ya?" Rumble snarked.

"Well, my usual insult won't work," Skywarp said with a frown. "So what should I call you?" Rumble paused.

"Huh. Dunno. You'll have to come up with a new one." Rumble actually seemed to appreciate and understand Skywarp's conundrum, oddly, looking just as thoughtful as the black-and-purple Seeker.

"That'll take _forever_ though," Skywarp complained. "Good insults are just so hard to come up with."

"Then you'd better start now?" Rumble replied with a smirk.

"Guess I'd better...dirt-hugger."

"No, slowaft, you need to come up with a new insult for _me,_ not Frenzy," Rumble said with false patience.

"Hey!"

Skywarp cackled along with Rumble, and when Frenzy started smacking his twin with a datapad, Starscream and Soundwave looked at each other and found themselves agreeing for the first time since they'd met each other: Skywarp and Rumble meeting each other should have been avoided at all costs, and it was now top priority to keep them as far away from each other as possible for the remainder of the war.

Unfortunately for them, Skywarp could teleport, and Rumble was small enough to fit in ventilation ducts.


End file.
